This disclosure relates to therapeutic implant delivery and retrieval systems and, more particularly, to a system with a member that mechanically engages an implant to be positioned in a body. The positioning includes delivering and deploying an implant at a target site, or removing an implant from the target site. The disclosure also relates to implants and, more particularly, to implants adapted to be mechanically retained by a delivery and retrieval system.
Sometimes a body cavity, such as an aneurysm, is located in a surgically remote, delicate, and torturously formed region, such as within the cerebral vasculature, that requires a specialized delivery system to navigate to the region and safely and reliably deliver a coil implant.